Dębowe stoły
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Moja pierwsza próba. One-shot w formie listu. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.


Droga Ginn,  
Piszę do Ciebie bo sądzę, że możecie się o mnie martwić. Przecież nie ma mnie już… hmm, chyba trzy dni. No i znikłam tak bez słowa. Przepraszam Was bardzo, ale zaraz wytłumaczę, dlaczego. Po prostu nie mogłam zrobić inaczej, wiesz? Bo to stało się nie do końca… a zresztą. To było te, powiedzmy trzy, dni temu. Tego dnia w okolicach Londynu zakwitają pierwsze dźwidągi (wiesz, kwiaty, którymi żywią się chrapaki krętorogie). Nie mogłam spać i nad ranem zeszłam do kuchni. Swoją drogą, kuchnia przy Grimmauld Place o czwartej nad ranem wygląda niesamowicie, wschodzące słońce tak ładnie oświetla ściany na pomarańczowo i złoto. No więc zeszłam do kuchni i go zobaczyłam. Och, wiem, widziałam go już wiele razy wcześniej. Ale to chyba przez ten specyficzny zapach dźwidągów, albo może po raz pierwszy spojrzałam wtedy na niego, widząc coś więcej niż tylko członka Zakonu czy opiekuna Harry'ego. On też na mnie spojrzał a ja zobaczyłam, jak bardzo brązowe ma oczy, zupełnie jak świeże, dębowe drewno. Tata robił z takiego drewna stoły do eksperymentów mamy, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Powiedziałam mu to więc, bo czemu nie? A on zaczął się śmiać , w ten swój miły, głośny sposób, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. Ale oczy mu się nie śmiały. Powiedział, że jego rodzice nigdy się tak naprawdę nie kochali, a już na pewno nie tak, żeby robić sobie dębowe stoły. Ale ja uważam, że to niemożliwe, wiesz? Przecież gdyby się nie kochali, nie stworzyliby dobrego człowieka. A Syriusz przecież nie jest zły, zwierzęta go lubią, taki Krzywołap czy Dziubek na przykład. No i ja też go lubię. Więc przez to wszystko tak się jakoś stało, że leżę teraz w łóżku z Syriuszem w jakimś mugolskim hoteliku. On śpi tuż obok, właściwie to jego ręka jest w mojej talii i tak mnie ściska, że ciężko mi pisać ten list i w ogóle głębiej oddychać, ale to takie miłe. No i nie chcę go budzić, bo wygląda na takiego zadowolonego jak nie był od czasu ocalenia go zza zasłony w Ministerstwie. Może to dlatego, że gnębiwtryski boją się wisiorka z konopii indyjskiej, który mu dałam? Będę musiała to później sprawdzić – myślałam, że działa jedynie na smudraki. Cóż, w każdym razie, jak już powiedziałam, leżę w łóżku z Syriuszem, więc nie ma się co martwić. Tym bardziej, że przedwczoraj odkryłam, że moja mama miała rację! Zresztą nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jej nie miała. Bo wiesz, kiedy byłam mała, mama mówiła, że jeśli uprawia się seks po raz pierwszy z kimś, kogo kochasz, to nie boli. No i mnie nie bolało. Może też dlatego, że był taki delikatny. To było urocze, ale ja nie jestem ze szkła i na szczęście dość szybko to zrozumiał. Szkoda mi tylko tego ładnego fotela, który rozwaliliśmy. Wyglądał na siedlisko nastreczków, a to ciekawe stworki i chciałabym je Wam kiedyś pokazać. Wiesz, że jeśli je dotkniesz, zmieniają kolor w zależności od Twoich emocji? Są niesamowicie empatyczne jak na jednokomórkowce.  
Będę już kończyć, bo Syriusz się obudził i trochę mi przeszkadza. Właściwie to bardzo, bo to co robi z moją szyją jest niesamowicie rozpraszające. Chciałabym Wam przekazać pozdrowienia od nas, ale Syriusz mówi, że jeśli o niego chodzi to możecie się odpierdolić, bo nigdy nie zdradzi, gdzie teraz jesteśmy. Niestety rzucił na mnie pewne zaklęcie, które sprawia, że ja też nie mogę Wam nic powiedzieć na temat tego miejsca. Och, może powiem tylko, że z okna sypialni mamy piękny widok na plażę i morze, ciekawe ile tam jest stworzeń z Encyklopedii Stworzeń Ultramagicznych, którą napisał mój tatuś.  
W każdym razie piszę do Ciebie ten list, żebyście się już nie martwili. Syriusza nikt nie porwał, mnie porwał Syriusz, ale właściwie nie wiem czy to porwanie jeśli się na nie zgodziłam. Więc nic nam nie jest i nie musicie się przejmować. Są tu drzwi wejściowe z takiego samego drewna co stoły mojej mamy i kolor oczu Syriusza. To dobry znak, prawda?

Ściskam i całuję,  
Twoja przyjaciółka Luna

PS Syriusz mówi, że wypuści mnie stąd dopiero na pierwszego września, bo wtedy zaczynam praktyki u Hagrida. Można mu zaufać, że to zrobi – znalazłam jednego nastreczka i w zetknięciu z jego skórą zrobił się jasnozielono-złoty. Obawiam się jedynie, że nie pozwoli mi jechać do Hogwartu samej. Ale profesor Dumbledor chyba zgodzi się, żebym nie mieszkała tak zupełnie sama? W końcu jestem już dorosła. Do zobaczenia we wrześniu!


End file.
